


7 драбблов-кроссоверов

by avvis



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 драбблов-кроссоверов с внеконкурса спецквеста</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 драбблов-кроссоверов

Наблюдатель  
«Шоу Трумана»  
Кролик нахмурился. Вчера было семь морковок, две он вырвал. Даже Пух бы понял, что должно остаться пять.  
Но на грядке снова росло семь.  
Одну морковку, принеся домой и тщательно помыв, Кролик тут же съел. Значит, сразу можно исключить версию, что, впав в беспамятство, он обе опять воткнул в грядку.  
Вырасти заново так просто они не могли. Значит, кто-то приходил ночью и посадил (Кролик осторожно тронул одну задней лапой) хорошие, зрелые морковки на то же место.  
— Кто ты? — со злостью крикнул он. — Ты следишь за мной?  
Мультипликатор ничего не ответил, расстроенно цокнул языком и решил, что оставит в покое эту грядку, даже если с семью морковками она смотрелась лучше.

Не обманула  
серия фильмов о Гарри Поттере  
— Сова, открывай! — Пух еще раз ударил в дверь. — Медведь пришел!  
Снова никто не открыл.  
Он переступил с лапы на лапу и тяжело вздохнул.  
Похоже, Сова и впрямь нашла работу. То, что она где-то разносила почту, все поняли. Но кто такие маги и что такое Хогвартс, никто не знал.

Не представляет для Чужого интереса  
«Чужой»  
Пух прижался спиной к стене, раскинув лапы в стороны. Существо приблизило к нему свою страшную голову. Из пасти капнула слюна, и она — Пух скосил глаза — прожгла металлический пол. Существо принюхалось, чуть ли не разочарованно фыркнуло и, резко отвернувшись, умчалось в другой отсек.  
Пух облегченно выдохнул. Никогда раньше он так не радовался тому, что был неорганическим.

Следуй за белым кроликом  
«Матрица»  
— Я полагал, что фраза «следовать за белым кроликом» имела не буквальное значение… И была аллюзией на кэрролловскую «Алису».  
— К сожалению, нет, — ответил Кролик и положил Нео на плечо тяжелую белую лапу.

Неточно поставленная задача  
«Корпорация монстров»  
Пятачок нахмурился. За дверью раздались грохот и крики, но энергия осталась на прежней отметке. Пятачок, хмыкнув, открыл дверь и отскочил в сторону, когда внутрь ввалился Пух. Не выпуская из лап горшочек с медом, он кубарем прокатился по полу и, стукнувшись о стену, остановился и сел.  
— Ух, — довольно улыбнулся он. — Мед отнял.  
Пятачок хлопнул себя копытцем по лбу. Нужно еще поговорить с Пухом, что они здесь делают и зачем.

Видел людей и более странных  
«В джазе только девушки»  
— Пух, — позвал Пятачок, поправляя парик. — Нас точно примут за людей?  
— Да. — Пух почесал нос лапой в белой атласной перчатке. — Видел людей и более странных… Главное, играй хорошо. Люди могут простить нам внешний вид, но фальшь — нет.

Меда нет  
«Звездный путь»

Пух, закончив рыться в рюкзаке, расстроенно вздохнул:  
— Меда нет.  
— Кажется, это животное знает только два слова, капитан.  
— Меда нет.  
— Мед есть на корабле… — задумчиво сказал Кирк.  
Через два часа журнал транспортатора зафиксировал, что забранное на борт в целях исследования животное самостоятельно переместилось назад на планету. Вместе со всем запасом меда.


End file.
